Chris throndyke meets Tails and Sonic again
by Finalcool720
Summary: Set after Sonic X Chris Thorndyke rocket something happens and winds up in the sonic boom universe.Tails is house siting for eggman's lair and saves Chris what will happen and how will he get home.anyway one shot for now.


I do not own Sonic x or Sonic Boom and this is just for fun and a one shot for now.Spelling for certain words fixed

Chapter 1

Tails was drinking hot cocoa siting in eggman's living room."watching Eggman's base ,how did i get roped into this" he thought.He heard an alarm going off and went to the security room and looked at the monitors.He saw a rocket crash and ran outside.He saw it was on fire and pulled the door off with his homing attack.The door came off and he saw a boy inside.He pulled him out with his two tails and flew away.

He got back inside with the boy hearing the explosion.He noticed the boy had a few cuts from the crash.He found some bandages and treated the wounds.He placed the boy in a bed and called eggman."What Tails"Eggman said siting by a pool.Tails coughed" a rocket crashed and a boy was inside , do you have anything to scan it to know where it came from"He asked.Eggman nodded "Alright the big red button"He said hanging up.Tails looked at it noticing a skull and crossbones on the button.

Tails was not sure if he should press it but pressed it anyway.He heard a voice "Rocket from an alternate universe, from what i can tell boy was trying to get back home but a calculation was off"He nodded as the voice stopped.He took a seat on the couch in the living room.He picked up his cocoa and took a sip."I guess I'll ask questions when the boy wakes up"He tought.Tails then noticed sonic enter."Hey Tails , how's house siting for eggman"Sonic asked.Tails nodded fine "Cocoa still taste like garlic"he said."So what's with the destroyed rocket"Sonic asked."Oh it fell from the sky and it came from another dimension"He said.

Sonic looked at Tails with a chuckle "Do you think Sonic the boy inside knew us in his dimension"Tails asked.Sonic ran to the kitchen and got some cocoa and took a sip."Maybe Tails"He said.Tails nodded as Orbot came in."Tails the boy is awake"Orbot said.Tails took a big gulp of his cocoa and placed the cup down.He entered the room.The boy looked at the fox with Two Tails."I see something went wrong and I wound up in a different dimension"."Anyway nice to meet you again Tails"He said.

Tails scratched his face "i see you do know me , What's your name"He asked."Oh Sorry I am Chris Thorndyke Tails"He said."Nice to meet you Chris , just to let you know I am house siting for Eggman"Tails said."How did that happen"Chris asked.Tails nodded no clue as Sonic ran in."I was outside nice to meet you Chris , I am sure Tails and our friends will help you get home "He said.Chris nodded as he was happy to see Sonic."Nice to meet you as well Sonic"He said standing up.Tails and Sonic noticed Chris stomach rumble."I'll Get some Meh burger"Sonic said running off.

Tails heard Eggman's phone ringer and answered."Hi Eggman overhead everything"Tails asked."Yes Tails I checked the data the me of his dimension was helping him go home , my best guess is I overlooked something"Eggman said."I kinda guesses at that , Eggman mind if i borrow some of your resources"Tails asked.Eggman laughed "Sure Tails keep the lab , and i get your workshop"He said.Tails thought about it "Why not and thanks"He said.

Eggman hung up and Tails looked at Chris laughing as Sonic handed them burgers and Soda's."What have I missed"Sonic asked."Nothing Much , this place is now Tails"Chris said.Tails coughed "Well lets eat , then find a way to get you home Chris"He said.Chris smiled taking a bite of his burger.

Tails looked at Orbot and Cuebot."I assume eggman told you both this place is now mine"He said.Orbot nodded and bowed "What are your orders Tails"He asked.Tails smirked "Bring the wreckage of the rocket inside it might help find a way back to Chris dimension"He said.Orbot and Cuebot went and got the wreckage.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked and please review.


End file.
